


The One with the Sniffles

by elioolivercmbyntrash



Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Cold, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickfic, Sneezing, Sniffles, fluffy friday, ha, happy fluff friday, maybe oliver has a sneeze fetish?, now that might be a new thing, oliver got elio sick, sweater paws, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash
Summary: Elio's caught Oliver's cold.Oliver finds him very cute even though he's sick.They snuggle.Just a little ficlet. Mostly fluff.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The One with the Sniffles

Elio is wearing one of Oliver’s Columbia sweaters, hands in sweater paws, his nose red and his eyes glassy. He wipes his nose on the sweater sleeve and Oliver chuckles because Elio looks so damn cute.

“Honey?” Oliver drops his briefcase by the coffee table and kneels in front of Elio. He places a hand on Elio’s forehead. “You’re a bit warm.”

“I think I got your cold,” replies Elio. His raspy voice arouses Oliver. Oliver curses to himself.

“Staying up all night getting that paper finished wouldn’t have helped, either,” says Oliver. 

“ _ That _ didn’t give me a cold.  _ You _ did. I don’t think I can go to that dinner tonight.”

“I’ll call and cancel. What you need is a cup of tea.”

He gets up and goes to the kitchen to make the tea. He wants to do all he can to make Elio feel better. He’d insisted that Elio cuddle him and spoon him and kiss him even though he was sick.

“I’ve put some honey in your tea,” says Oliver. “That should help your throat.”

Elio scrunches his face up and sneezes four times in a row. 

“Could you be any cuter?” says Oliver.

“Are you freaking kidding me? I’m sick. Did you make me sick on purpose?”

“No,” says Oliver. “I’m really sorry, serious. But, also, you are really cute.”

Elio rolls his eyes. He coughs. It’s nasty and productive and he bends over, coughing into Oliver’s sweater sleeves. Oliver rubs Elio’s back. 

“Oh, hon,” he says. 

Elio sits up and gags but nothing comes up, although Oliver’s poised with both of his hands in front of Elio just in case. 

“What are you doing?” says Elio, laughing.

“No idea. It was a reflex, I guess,” says Oliver. 

“You are ridiculous!”

“You look ridiculous,” says Oliver. “You’re drowning in my sweater. You should take it off, really, hon. You’re too feverish.”

“Only if you agree to watch  _ Friends  _ with me and snuggle me,” says Elio.

“You’re like a human heater, but fine. That sounds like a deal.”


End file.
